The Multi Project Wafer (MPW) business model allows fabrication of different devices (or integrated circuits, ICs) on the same wafer using the same set of masks. In an MPW service, different devices might use different designs, different process technologies and/or different numbers of mask layers. MPW allow a semiconductor foundry to divide the costs for wafer and masks among a number of different customers to reduce costs to each customer. MPW are advantageous for advanced Si development such as 90 nanometer, 65 nanometer and 45 nanometer technologies. MPW service allows early engagement of the foundry with the customer for advanced semiconductor development.
In a conventional MPW service, such as the “CYBERSHUTTLE™” service by Taiwan Semiconductor Manufacturing Co., Ltd. of Hsinchu, Taiwan, a wafer is fabricated containing a plurality of dies of two or more types on behalf of two or more corresponding customers. The wafer is then diced (e.g., using a die saw), and the dies of each type are sorted and delivered to the respective customers.
However, such bare chip delivery can not meet some customers' desire to perform customer-premises performance test and system in package (SIP) development on the wafer.